5 cm per second Naruto style challenge
by StandandDeliver
Summary: A story that I thought up when I saw 5 cm per second for the first time. I hope that someone would take this challenge so that others can enjoy the hopefully nice plot-let that I've made. Please note that I don't own either 5 cm per second or Naruto.


This is a fusion I have been wanting to write but haven't had the time to do so. The plot is as follows:

Naruto has recently moved to Konoha with his mother since his father has become the Yondaime. Since he is six, he is enrolled into the academy. Naruto is teased by the students because of his foreigner status whilst Hinata is teased for being too shy for an heiress. They become good friends as a result. When the pair turn 9, Hinata is made to move to Kiri with her guardian Ko due to a political marriage. She will be expected to marry the heir to a rather prominent clan in Kiri and improve relations between both villages. As such, the duo realise that they will be separated for a long time. Before Hinata leaves, both promise to never forget each other, to be friends forever and to watch the cherry blossoms falling together again; all of this happening underneath a sakura tree when the leaves are falling.

For the next 4 years, Naruto and Hinata send letters constantly. At first they do so every few days using the Shinobi Courier service. However they soon drift apart due to distance. Naruto becomes a jounin by the age of 13 and is requested to undertake a long term S-class mission. Realising that he will be unable to visit Hinata at all during the mission, he requests to meet up one last time. Naruto and Hinata agree to meet up in a town a few miles within the Kiri border. He writes a letter which he hopes to give to Hinata when he meets up with her. However, during the trip there, he loses the letter. When they meet up, Hinata and Naruto are separated from Hinata's body guards due to a dense fog. They shack up in a wooden cabin (up to the writer how it appears) and spend all night talking. During their talks, they realise that it is likely they will never be able to see each other again and so attempt to make the best of it ultimately ending up kissing. The next day, Naruto and Hinata head towards their respective homes. He dismisses the need for the letter after their kiss assuming that all the feelings he had for Hinata were conveyed during their kiss. He then leaves for his mission.

4 years have passed since Naruto first left and now he is back in Konoha. Having been reassigned to the academy, he makes friends with chunin Yakumo Kurama. Yakumo watches as Naruto constantly writes letters to someone, otherwise he looks distracted by something. Because of his personality, Yakumo falls in love with Naruto and eventually decides that she wants to tell him. The duo go out on, what to Yakumo is, a date but, to Naruto, is hanging out between friends. At night time. the pair are sitting on a hilltop underneath the stars where Yakumo intends to profess to Naruto. However during a conversation between the two, Yakumo realises that Naruto is looking for something that is beyond what she can provide to him. As such she decides not to profess but acknowledges that she will always love him. It is revealed that Naruto never sent any of the letters he wrote to Hinata and that they are all lying in his room.

Another 6 years pass on and Naruto is unfulfilled in life. His desire of Hinata lead to him eventually suffering in deployment and so he retired from the Shinobi forces. Under advice from a colleague (Sakura or Ino), he publishes his unsent letters to Hinata in the form of a book. The book becomes a hit and Naruto turns famous. In the foreword he mentions Hinata as his inspiration. A few months later, Naruto is in a new mall in Yuki no Kuni (now named Haru no Kuni) for a book signing. Hinata is there for some last minute wedding shopping with her soon to be husband. Whilst she is roaming the mall, she catches sight of Naruto walking around a bit before his signing. Naruto also notices Hinata and both turn around. Unfortunately a large crowd prevents the two from seeing each other properly. During this time, cherry blossoms are falling from the large indoor sakura trees planted in the mall thus leading to a flashback of their promise to watch the cherry blossoms. When the crowd finally clears, Naruto finds out that Hinata has left. Upon seeing this, Naruto turns around with a slight smile on his face and walks to the book signing.

Hinata ending: Hinata requests to attend the book signing before she leaves. She enters the book store and notices Naruto. Naruto also notices Hinata and the duo start to come closer. Hinata's fiance turns to Ko and learns from him that Naruto was an old romantic interest, thus attempts to belittle Naruto not realising who he is. He physically attempts to drag Hinata away in a rather painful manner. Naruto and Hinata's fiance have a verbal spar ending in the finance attempting to punch Naruto. Naruto easily defends himself from the physical attack and punches him in the face. He then offers his arm to Hinata who accepts it and the duo walk away under the cherry blossoms. As they walk away, Naruto and Hinata experience a flashback to when they were in the academy and Hinata informs Naruto of how cherry blossoms fall to the ground at a rate of 5 cm per second.

Yakumo ending: Having seen Hinata one last time, Naruto finally gains the courage to move on with his life. After the book signing, he travels to Konoha where Yakumo has remained a teacher. He arrives at the end of one of her classes before taking her on a picnic. Yakumo is shocked but ecstatic that Naruto has finally moved on and is now showing the same affection to her as he showed to his mystery girl. The scene ends with Naruto mentioning how cherry blossoms fall to the ground at a rate of 5 cm per second as they enjoy their picnic in one of Konoha's training fields whilst watching the cherry blossoms fall.

Here is the challenge.

\- The above plot must be utilised. Any extra details are up to writer.

\- The challenge taker must write this out in a well thought out manner.

\- There must be no more than 5 or so characters playing any sort of role in the story. Whilst more characters can play a small part, only those with a major role in the story should be described and built upon.

\- The focus of the story should not be OP Naruto. Whilst some aspects of OP Naruto are expected, he should not be fighting constantly and any fights should only be mentioned briefly.

\- The conclusion must be decided from one of two options based on reader votes. If the reader chooses for get together, Hinata and Naruto **must** get together and if the readers say Yakumo and Naruto should get together, then vice versa.

\- There **must not** be a harem.

\- The story must have a length of at least 30k words.


End file.
